Pneumatic rubber tires are conventionally prepared with a rubber tread which can be a blend of various rubbers which is typically reinforced with carbon black.
In one aspect, rubbers are evaluated, selected and blended for a purpose of achieving desired tire tread properties for various climatic and associated temperature conditions including a balance of tire tread characteristic properties and particularly tire performance on wet roads, snow and ice as well as acceptable treadwear.
For various applications utilizing rubber including applications such as tires and particularly tire treads, sulfur cured rubber is utilized which contains substantial amounts of reinforcing filler(s). Carbon black is commonly used for such purpose and normally provides or enhances good physical properties for the sulfur cured rubber. Particulate silica is also sometimes used for such purpose, particularly when the silica is used in conjunction with a coupling agent. In some cases, a combination of silica and carbon black is utilized for reinforcing fillers for various rubber products, including treads for tires.
It is important to appreciate that, conventionally, carbon black is considered to be a more effective reinforcing filler for rubber tire treads than silica if the silica is used without a coupling agent.
Indeed, at least as compared to carbon black, there tends to be a lack of, or at least an insufficient degree of, physical and/or chemical bonding between the silica particles and the rubber elastomers to enable the silica to become a reinforcing filler for the rubber for most purposes, including tire treads, if the silica is used without a coupler. While various treatments and procedures have been devised to overcome such deficiencies, compounds capable of interacting with both the silica surface and the rubber elastomer molecule, generally known to those skilled in such art as coupling agents, or couplers, are often used. Such coupling agents, for example, may be premixed, or pre-reacted, with the silica particles or added to the rubber mix during the rubber/silica processing, or mixing, stage. If the coupling agent and silica are added separately to the rubber mix during the rubber/silica mixing, or processing stage, it is considered that the coupling agent then combines in situ with the silica.
In particular, such coupling agents may be composed, for example, of a silane which has a constituent component, or moiety, (the silane portion) capable of reacting with the silica surface and, also, a constituent component, or moiety, capable of interacting with the rubber, particularly a sulfur vulcanizable rubber which contains carbon-to-carbon double bonds, or unsaturation. In this manner, then the coupler acts as a connecting bridge between the silica and the rubber and thereby enhances the rubber reinforcement aspect of the silica.
The rubber-interactive group component, or moiety, of the coupler may be, for example, one or more of groups such as mercapto, amino, vinyl, epoxy, and sulfur groups, preferably a sulfur or mercapto moiety and more preferably sulfur.
Numerous coupling agents are taught for use in combining silica and rubber such as, for example, silane coupling agents containing a polysulfide component, or structure such as, for example, bis-(trialkoxysilylalkyl) polysulfide having from 2 to about 6 sulfur atoms in the sulfur bridge such as, for example, bis-(3-triethoxysilylpropyl) tetrasulfide, trisulfide and disulfide. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,489.
For silica reinforced tire treads, U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,721, in its Comparative Test Example 1 in Table 3 (column 15), discloses the use of solution polymerization prepared SBR containing 50 parts silica for a tire tread. Table 4 (column 17) illustrates the tire preparation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,425 discloses the use of a solution polymerization prepared SBR which is silica reinforced with a specified silica characterization and in which is preferenced over an emulsion polymerization prepared SBR. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,430 discloses a silica rich tire tread which contains various elastomers with a mixture of silica and carbon black, with silica being required to be a major component of the silica/carbon black reinforcing filler.
It is intended that such aforesaid patent publications are incorporated herein by reference.
It is also known, prior to this invention, for a tire tread to be composed of (a) 10-50 phr of cis 1,4-polyisoprene natural rubber and (b) 50-90 phr of other diene rubbers selected from (i) isoprene/butadiene rubber having a Tg of from -70.degree. C. to -100.degree. C. (IBR-A) and (ii) other diene rubber having a Tg of from -5.degree. C. to -30.degree. C. selected from, for example, isoprene/butadiene rubber (IBR-B), cis 1,4-butadiene rubber, 3,4-polyisoprene rubber, styrene/butadiene rubber, styrene/isoprene rubber and cis 1,4-polyisoprene natural rubber; wherein it is required that the Tg of the IBR-A is at least 40.degree. C. lower than the Tg's of the "other diene rubber", including the IBR-B. The terms "IBR-A" and "IBR-B" are added herein for clarity.
The term "phr" where used herein, and according to conventional practice, refers to parts of a respective material per 100 parts by weight or rubber, or elastomer.
In the description of this invention, the terms "rubber" and "elastomer", where used herein unless otherwise prescribed, are used interchangeably. The terms "rubber composition", "compounded rubber" and "rubber compound" where used herein unless otherwise prescribed, are used interchangeably to refer to rubber which has been blended or mixed with various ingredients or materials and such terms are well known to those having skill in the rubber mixing, or rubber compounding, art.
The Tg of a polymer, particularly an elastomer, as used herein unless otherwise prescribed, refers to its glass transition temperature which can conventionally be determined, for example, by a differential scanning calorimeter at a heating rate of 15.degree. C., usually alternatively at about 10.degree. C., per minute to an observed transition of the absorbed energy versus time curve. It is understood that such Tg determination is well known to those having skill in such art.